Fallout: Destroyed Footsteps
Fallout: Destroyed Footsteps is a post-apocalyptic role-playing game developed by Bethesda Game Studios and published by Bethesda Softworks (fanmade by TheFandomBoy). It is the sixth major installment in the Fallout series (8th overall), and was released on Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One on ??? ??th, 2018 Story and Setting The beginning of Fallout: Destroyed Footsteps takes place in 2288. Three months after the events of Fallout Four (The Brotherhood of Steel ending) where the Sole Survivor of Fallout Four blew up the institute and became the leader of the brotherhood of steel. The BoS then became the biggest faction in the whole commonwealth. The game takes place Northern in the New England Commonwealth. The player in this game is called referred to as the Last Dweller. The Last Dweller, being 14, was the only survivor in an assumed raider attack. During the attack, your mother told you to hide, as you watched all of the dwellers fall one by one. The attackers killed most of the dwellers. The Last Dweller's father went missing afterwards and the Last Dweller's 2-year-old brother, Jamie, was kidnapped, and you assumed Jamie was killed after hearing gunshots after the attackers left the vault. Your mother was shot and killed during the attack.. 18 years later, the last dweller finds a lead on where his father has been, while reading the newspaper. A group of institute scientists, seeking revenge on the brotherhood, have been known for kidnapping many people who have runaway from vaults to use them as test subjects. This new faction was called "The New Institute". 'Factions' ' '''There are 6 main factions in the game. Each one has an ending. *'Brotherhood of Steel - The leading faction in the Northern section of the commonwealth. Their purpose is to eliminate all synths and cleanse the commonwealh, no matter what it takes. *'New California Republic '- A democratic faction originally from California. The NCR started migrating to the North, where they would face their rivals, The Brotherhood of Steel. The NCR's goal is to shape the world into what it once was before and create peace. *'The New Institute - '''A growing group of vengeful institute scientists who have gone mad. Their purpose is to rid the world of humans and replace them with synths. *'Mutation Rogues - 'A group of rogue super mutants. Their goal is to end The New Institute scientists (not the synths) and let their group prevail. *'Forged - Originally a group of pyromaniac raiders. They then left the raiders to become their own faction. It was very successful. Their goal is to steal from and kill anybody in the commonwealth. To become the most intimidating and elite faction. *'The Tinkerers - '''A group of intelligent inventors who create machines for good causes. They are enemies to the Brotherhood of Steel, and their goal is to save runaway synths. Their cause is similar to ''The Railroad from Fallout 4. New Mechanics This game has tons of returning features from the previous fallout games, but there are new features such as: * Upgrading V.A.T.S: You can get an engineer to upgrade your V.A.T.S system. This new upgrade gives you info on the enemy's weaknesses, resistances, stats, etc. It also increases accuracy/hit chance. However, this upgrade is expensive early-game at 1500 caps. * Seasons: Unlike other fallout games, this game has seasons. Example: When it is seasons like winter, the terrain will be snowy, and it will snow a lot. When it is summer, the terrain will be dry and it will rain less. * Hiring Mercenaries: You can hire mercenaries to fight for you. They have the same mechanics as companions, but mercenaries can be permanently killed in battle. * Brahmin Follower: You can get a tamed or bought Brahmin to haul and carry things for you while you travel, and the brahmin will follow you. However, the Brahmin can die and they are very slow. Also, when you have a brahmin following you, you cannot have your companion follow you. You can command the brahmin to stay, trade, or follow you. Pages /Perks/ Downloadable Content 'Trivia' *This is the 4th game created by TheFandomBoy. *This page also has a wiki. http://fdf.wikia.com *Does anyone on this wiki even play fallout lol Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fallout (series) Category:Fallout Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:2018 Category:Adventure Games Category:Games by Taco